Forget your life for a few time
by Paroxysme
Summary: Et s'ils arrétaient de courir? Juste un intermède hors du temps pour nos deux fugitifs.


Titre : Forget your life for a few time  
Auteur : Paroxysme  
Contenu : POV Sara et Michael  
Résumé : Et s'ils arrêtaient de courir? Juste un intermède hors du temps pour nos deux fugitifs.  
Spoilers : Saison 2 mais pas grand chose juste quelques phrases.  
Dénégations : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Je les emprunte le temps de quelques lignes et je les rend après!

Note: Voilà l'un de mes premiers écrits, j'attend vos impressions. Critiques inclues!

FORGET YOUT LIFE FOR A FEW TIME

-Cours!!

_La peur dans son regard, la détermination que je sens dans sa voix et l'amour que je ressens pour cet homme, ont raison de mes réticences. Je cours, comme jamais encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir pour fuir les agents du FBI qui ont décidé de signer notre arrêt de mort.  
Alors que, déterminée à en finir pour leur rendre la vie sauve, je sors de ma voiture, mes larmes refoulées comme un dernier geste pour montrer que je ne suis pas la femme faible dépeinte dans les journaux; je le vois, arme au poing prêt à ma sauver. Je sens ma vie basculer dans le domaine du songe.  
Seul le rêve peut être l'exécutoire d'un tel acte d'héroïsme. Après m'avoir jeté, malgrè lui, en pature au lion, le voilà tel un preux chevalier venir à mon secours.  
Alors je cours, sa main dans la mienne, pour m'entraîner dans son sillage. A perdre haleine, mon cerveau ne répond plus, seules mes jambes agissent comme par automatisme. Cet automatisme qu'on appelle instinct de survie._

Je ne peux plus la lâcher, cela signifierait mourir. Je ne m'explique pas le fait, qu'en si peu de temps, elle me soit devenue indispensable.  
On court, encore une fois pour fuir. Voilà à quoi nous sommes réduit: une vie de peur à toujours regarder par dessus notre épaule. Les rues défilent devant nous, sans qu'aucune puisse nous servir de refuge. J'entend sa respiration essoufflée, saccadée et je sais qu'elle ne tiendra pas longtemps à ce rythme là. Moi non plus du reste.  
La distance qui nous sépare de nos assaillants s'accroît de secondes en secondes et alors qu'un vieil opéra abandonné jaillit devant nos yeux, je sais qu'on a réussit à les semer.  
Je pousse la porte et la laisse passer devant moi dans ce décor digne des films les plus romantiques.

Dans les antres d'un décor d'antan, je reprends mon sonffle contre une colonne sculptée. Je le vois regarder autour de nous et s'émerveiller de la beauté du lieu qui vient de nous accueillir en son sein. Les lourds rideaux de velours rouge encadrent une scène en bois qui a du être le lieu de superbes spectacles jadis. Je peux presque imaginer une cantatrice laisser sa voix envoûter son public.  
Michael effleure de la main chaque courbe des sculturales colonnes qui soutiennent l'opéra. Pour un ingénieur comme lui, chaque détail a son importance et je sens l'émerveillement qui émane de lui.

-Viens, me dit-il.

_Il me prend à nouveau la main qui se mourrait loin de son homonyme masculin et les battements de mon coeur reprennent le rythme désordonné qu'ils avaient adopté lors de notre fuite. Les sensations sont les mêmes, seul le motif change.  
Il m'entraîne dans les coulisses qui semblent figées dans le temps. De multiples costumes sont encore suspendus aux portants et donnent un aspect cosmopolite au lieu. Des jupons de toutes les couleurs, un miroir abandonné sur une coiffeuse, une fleur en tissus oubliée dans la précipitation et une boîte à musique complètent l'ensemble. Un voile de poussière recouvre le tout et altère le reflet du miroir cassé en son angle. Tout semble abandonné et hors du temps. Hors du temps comme notre escapade dans ce lieu si magique._

Je vois le regard de Sara épouser le moindre recoin de ce long couloir chargé de souvenirs. Je me sens bien, en paix avec moi même.  
Même si je sais que la réalité va nous rattraper d'ici quelques heures, même si j'ai laissé Lincoln seul sur ce bateau, même si je ne peux pas tout faire oublier à Sara; je veux, l'espace de quelques instants, me laisser envahir par l'ambiance si particulière qui émane de l'opéra, pour pouvoir affronter les prochains jours.  
Je vois une véritable robe de conte de fée accrochée à un clou, à côté d'un costume noir. Ils m'attirents inexorablement et je vais les décrocher.  
Puis je m'approche de Sara et en lui tendant l'habit, lui dit:

-Danses avec moi.

_Je me rend compte de l'absurdité de mes mots au moment même où ceux-ci ont traversé la barrière de mes lèvres. Comment celle dont je viens à nouveau de risquer la vie, pourra t-elle accepter de se laisser aller dans mes bras?  
Son regard est surpris et abasourdi mais je vois un sourire se profiler sur ces lèvres pleines._

- Avec plaisir Scofield, chuchote t-elle en réponse.

_Mes doutes s'évanouissent et un bien être comme je n'en ai jamais connu m'envahit._

Danser avec lui dans un lieu si romantique est regrettable erreur dont nous paierons tout les deux les conséquences. Mais à cet instant précis plus rien ne compte si ce n'est c'est quelques mots.  
Je prends la robe de ses mains comme on soulève un présent inestimable et me précipite l'enfiler dans une des innombrables loges. Lui a fait de même et les papillons qui habitent mon estomac ne font qu'accroître.  
La robe est une véritable merveille. Toute blanche avec des perles qui bordent un décolleté carré. Elle s'ouvre sur un jupon en plume, si léger qu'il ne parait pas exister. Elle m'arrive au genou et de superbes sandales blanches à hauts talons parfairent la tenue.  
Je le rejoins et suis frappée par son élégance. Ce costume lui donne l'âme d'un gentleman prêt à enlever sa belle dans un voyage hors de temps.  
Je ramasse la fleur qui gisait par terre et la lui met à la boutonnière. Il me sourit de son sourire qui me fait tout oublier. Plus rien n'existe excepté lui et moi.  
Je me détache de ses yeux et ouvre la petite boîte à musique. Un son mélodieux s'en échappe et nous envoûte.

Je rêve, c'est la seule pensée cohérente qui m' habite. Seul un rêve peut me permettre de serrer la femme que j'aime dans mes bras, dans ce décor digne des plus grandes tragédies grecques.  
On tourne au rythme de la musique et je peux avouer en toute honnêteté que Sara est une danseuse née. Sa présence redonne vie à la salle baignée de lumière par le lustre de chandeliers passé d'âge.  
Je me sens l'âme d'un grand acteur livrant ma prestation devant une salle comble. Cela à quelque chose de grisant.  
Sa peau est si soyeuse sous mes doigts. Sa robe lui va divinement bien et laisse deviner des courbes sublimes que sa blouse me cachait. J'approche mes lèvres de son oreilles et lui murmure ces mots qui n'appartiennent qu'à nous. Ses frissonnements en réponse me rapproche un peu plus de l'ataraxie. Là au coeur de ce théâtre abandonné, j'ai subitement envie d'elle, de manière irraisonnée.

Nous tournons depuis quelques minutes déjà et j'ai l'impression d'être étrangère à mon corps, de regarder le spectacle de nos deux corps se mouvant ensemble.  
Je me sens bien et alors qu'il replace une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille, son geste devient caresse et je sais que ce qui va suivre est inéluctable. Vais-je le regretter?  
Nous sommes arriver près d'une masse informe de draps blancs et il m'y dépose doucement comme on dépose une poupée en porcelaine qu'on aurait peur de casser?  
Et alors, après nous avoir dévêtu mutuellement, arrive ce moment tant attendu. Des myriades de couleurs m'apparaissent et mon corps ne m'appartient plus. Plus je vole haut et plus j'ai peur de la chute qui va s'en suivre. La peur de le perdre est peut être irraisonnée à ce moment précis mais nous savons tout deux que ce moment n'est qu'éphémère et que bientôt nous devrons reprendre le cours de notre vie. Refaire surface dans la réalité.  
Il me chuchote qu'il m'aime et je ne peux que répondre à ce que me dicte mon coeur. Ma raison me dit que cette barrière franchie aura de lourdes séquelles sur chacun de nous. Comment pourrons-nous être séparés après ça?

Je viens de vivre un instant magique, de ceux qu'on oublie pas et qui se rappellent à la mémoire alors qu'il faudrait tout oublier, sentiments compris. Mais jamais je ne pourrais me résoudre à qualifier Sara d'erreur. Jamais.  
Nous revêtons nos habits, les vrais cette fois et décidons d'un commun accord de partir et de faire face à la réalité. La lourde porte en chêne se referme sur nous et sur le lieu ayant abrité notre amour. Un observateur invisible aurait pu y voir des paillettes voltiger pour donner son caractère d'immortalité à cet instant d'oubli.

THE END


End file.
